Such receptacles are used for packaging liquids such as nail polish, for example.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,146,806 proposes inserting a shutter in the neck of a receptacle, the shutter being constituted by a disk that is split radially so as to form flexible sectors that close the opening of the receptacle when the applicator is withdrawn, said closure being for the purpose of preventing the liquid contained in the receptacle spilling out in the event of accidental overturning.
Nevertheless, it is not possible to envisage using such a shutter when it is desirable to avoid wiping the applicator element, or indeed when it is desirable to wipe the applicator element, but to do so in a special manner that cannot be obtained if the applicator element needs to pass through the above-specified shutter.